Zack McGlorn & His Sister Lisa
by CuseGuy69
Summary: Follow me as I learn the harsh, yet rewarding consequences of filming my friends sister in the shower!
1. Chapter 1 :: The Strange Beginning

AUTHORS NOTE: This is entirely based off of a true experience, however the involved persons requested to remain anonymous will be addressed as Zack Lisa McGlorn. *

I had always had a thing for Lisa, but I never made it obvious. I couldn't have. Zack, her little brother, was one of my best friends. Zack would kill me if he ever knew about my fantasies. It was a far fetched idea anyways. Especially since Lisa was a few years older than us. I knew I'd never score a girl like her. She had a very unique, alpha female personality. The type that makes everyone in the room stare when she walks in. She was about 5'1, 350lbs, with a slim thick build. I loved the way her body rolled when she'd walk in.

I tried to suppress my emotions for Lisa the best I could, especially near Zack, for my own humility. However there was one incident I've hidden from _everyone.._

It was a hot summer day, with a gentle breeze. I headed over to Zacks house, as I did quite frequently. I must have not asked Zack if he was home, because when I arrived I noticed there were no cars in the driveway. "That's strange" I thought.. I invited myself in anyway.

"Helloo?" I shouted, "anybody home?" .. "Just me hun!" Lisa replied from upstairs, "I was just about to hop in the shower, you can wait in the living room. Zack won't be home for another hour or so, he's helping Nana put up her new venetian blinds!" .. I was home alone with Lisa. "Oh, okay thanks" I said, feeling a little nervous and strange. I went to the living room turned on the xbox. I played Red Dead Redemption and accidentally killed all of Zack's horses. After about 10 minutes I heard the shower turn on. I couldn't pass up this opportunity..


	2. Chapter 2 :: Rising Tensions

I sneakily tip toed up the stairs, and noticed the bathroom door swung wide open. "_Perfect" _I whispered. I inched towards the door, and heard her humming. The sweet fragrance of shampoo and body odor hit my nose.. I was rock hard instantly. I could picture the steamy water rolling off her body as she hummed along. She was such a goddess.

I slowly slipped my phone out of my pocket and scrambled to open my camera. I cautiously approached the shower curtain, put my phone up over the top. I filmed for about 3 minutes decided I'd gotten what I needed. I started to tip toe away, when suddenly she stepped out of the shower and stared me straight in the eyes. I was caught red handed. My phone and boner both on display. She knew exactly what had just happened. "YOU LITTLE FUCKING PERV!" She yelled as she crushed the Blueberry Twisted Tea can she was drinking in the shower. I couldn't get a word out, so I just froze and stared at her dripping wet, glistening body.

She began to walk towards me slowly, and I began to walk backwards down the hall.. "You think you can just walk into my house and take videos of me showering?" She asked as she began to corner me into Zacks Bedroom. "I'm r- really sorry Lisa i don't know w- what I was thinking" I stuttered. "I know exactly what you were thinking you sick fuck .. get on the bed"

I became a little confused as to what she was planning. I sat on the bed and continued to stare at her glorious F cups.

She aggressively ripped my shirt off, and told me to take my pants off. I obediently did as she said, and stripped into just my underwear. "I don't appreciate boys who think they can film me naked. Do you know what I do to boys like you?" .. "w- what?" I asked. "You'll find out..."


	3. Chapter 3 :: The Climax

There I was, in just my underwear, with Lisa McGlorn completely naked in front of me. I was somewhat frightened, but equally aroused.

Lisa walked closer to me, and squeezed my face. "You've been a naughty, naughty boy today, haven't you?" .. I just stared back in a submissive state. She laid me down on Zacks bed, and ran her fingers up and down my chest. I got chills. She slowly climbed up on Zacks bed, and swung her legs around my hips. I instantly felt the bone crushing weight on my body. She began to grind up and down slowly against my boner. "I- I'm gonna cum" I whimpered. "Aww, is that so?" She said in a teasing manner. She hopped off of me, and I thought it was over. I could finally breathe again.

Until suddenly, she turned around on all fours, and started crawling backwards into my face. "Sweet Jesus" I thought.

Before I could take a breath, Lisa lowered her ass straight into my face. "Hmmphhmgmgfmm" I began to panick as she forced her vagina onto my mouth. I was secretly in heaven. I noticed the familiar taste of McDonald's sweet sour sauce coming from her vagina. She continued to ride my face, as I swallowed mouthfuls of drool and pussy juice. I couldn't sit up, or move my arms since her ass covered my entire skinny frame. I was stuck.

After about 10 minutes of face humping, she decided she was bored, so she slid my Gold American eagle briefs off, and started playing with my dick. I knew I was going to cum instantly if she went any further. With her clit grinding against my tongue, she opened her mouth and began to give me the sloppiest blow job I'd ever received. I wasn't very experienced with blowjobs, as I had only received one once before from my friends sister Mia. Lisa swirled her tongue around my tip, and forced my cock completely down her throat. In under 15 seconds, I exploded with cum. Lisa was in the middle of deep throating me, and swallowed every ounce of it. She looked back at my purple face and smirked. She got off of me, burped, then came up to my ear. "This was fun." She whispered. I smiled.

My friend Zack never did find out about this experience, and Lisa and I continue to enduldge in scandalous activities to this very day.

...Thank you guys so much for reading! If you enjoyed please check out my other true stories such as _Doctor Patel and His Naughty Patient. _More content will be coming soon:)

—CuseGuy69...


End file.
